


A Mask Borrowed

by Sun_Spark



Series: Eli and Kieran [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Eli Hudson - Freeform, Episode tag s02e09 Th Orphanage, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Incest, It makes me write crazy things at two in the morning, Kieran Wilcox - Freeform, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers s02e09 The Orphanage, Spoilers s02e12 When A Stranger Calls, Spoilers seaons 2 finale, That's Kieran's job, The heck did i do?, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is why insomnia is a bad thing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: I wanted to write Hayley into the last piece I did for this series,  but I couldn't work it in, add in insomnia at two in the morning and this scene was born.





	A Mask Borrowed

Kieran searched his room wildly, it had to be here! If it wasn't......well, he was screwed.

He flipped his mattress, peering underneath. It wasn't there! Stepping back into the center of the room, he tangled his hands in his messy hair and scanned the room. He took in the haphazardly opened drawers, the closet door flung open, the laundry basket unceremoniously dumped, and the pried up loose floor boards in the corner, breath coming short and fast in panic.

Hearing his door creak open, he whipped around to see his cousin Eli surveying the room in amusement. 

"Damn Kieran, redecorating?"

Kieran hissed at him through clenched teeth. "No."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Chill cous, your shit's right here." The smaller boy held out a clear bag containing a black raincoat and a distorted grey/white mask.

Said teen found himself slammed against the wall with an arm at his throat in the blink of an eye. 

"Where did you get that?!" Kieran growled at him.

Eli held a hand up by Kieran' elbow in surrender, laughing once. "Easy dude, it was under your floor boards, I just borrowed it for a night." He made a point of looking Kieran in the eye. "Didn't figure you'd mind."

Kieran let out another growl, teeth bared.

Eli scoffed. "What are you, a dog?"

Kieran snarled and raised a fist. Both of Eli's hands were up in surrender, words falling out of his mouth quickly.

"Easy! I didn't go after any of your precious Lake Wood 4, you can still go all stab happy on them later!"

Kieran froze. Eli lowered his voice, hands still up, meeting his cousin's eyes in a placating manner.

"I just needed to deal with a bitch, didn't figure you'd mind adding an extra one to the Lakewood Slasher's body count, she was probably on your list anyway."

Kieran jerked his head to the side in confusion. "What are you on about?"

Eli rolled his eyes, hands resting on Kieran's arm at his throat, one by his elbow, the other by his hand, grip loose and easy. "Please Kieran, I've known about you and Piper and your little game of terror since last October. Lovely funeral they had for that Will dude, by the way."

Kieran's eyes went wide. "I - I don't know what you're -"

"Please Kieran, obviously I don't care, and obviously I'm not going to say anything to the police or your mice...besides, you're not really that great of a liar with someone who's known you since childhood."

"...Mice?"

Eli let out a laugh. "Well... You keep toying with them, like a cat that knows he's got the mouse, 'cept this cat keeps herding the little rodents into traps instead of just stalking them."

Kieran just stared at him for a moment, then narrowed his eyes.  
"Who?"

Eli blinked. "Pardon?"

Kieran narrowed his eyes into glaring slits. "Who did you 'deal with'?"

"Oh." Eli looked at the ceiling for a moment, conscious of the fact that he was baring his throat to a predator. "You were probably going to kill her eventually, I mean, once you were done using her, but she didn't seem that important-"

"Who?" Kieran growled.

Eli met his eyes, voice a whisper. "Hayley."

Kieran's eyes went wide again. "Tha- That was you?"

Eli bit his lower lip and nodded. Kieran narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"Why? And why use my mask to do it?"

"Because. I wanted to make a statement. And it was....poetic justice that the last thing she'd see was your mask."

"What statement?"

Eli narrowed his eyes at his cousin and set his jaw. "I don't like to share."

Kieran's mouth opened just a hair in surprise, eyes widening. Eli pressed on, seemingly musing aloud.

"Only reason it wasn't that blond bitch is because you've been planning that kill for nearly a year, and I'm not going to take that away from you. Besides, I was itching to kill someone ever since you moved here." He smiled wryly. "That stupid whore in Atlanta was lucky to get out with just being humiliated...I wanted to skin her." He smirked. "This bitch wasn't so lucky."

Kieran gaped at him. "Eli...." Then the taller seemed to wilt, forearm of his previously raised hand now pressing against the wall next the Eli' head, his own head bent forward, forehead resting on his cousins shoulder.

For a bloody killer, his voice was surpringly quiet and gentle. "....We're cousins."

Eli chuckled mirthlessly above him. "Didn't seem to bother you when you let me kiss you two years ago. Or when you let me share your bed. Or..." The younger's voice became thick with emotion, lowering to a whisper too loud in the still room. "Or when you were my first."

Kieran shuddered. Eli turned his head to brush his cheek against Kieran's hair, not quite touching.

"I followed you here..." He whispered. "God....convincing my mother to come here was a challenge in itself, the woman's so dumb I almost had to paint her a sign." A broken laugh bubbled out of Kieran then, and Eli smiled. "I was going to find you, but then I saw what you were up to, and I wanted to let you finish." His eyes closed. "God, that was hell, being so close and staying away.....but I wanted you to finish." He opened his eyes again. "When you started your second chapter, well....I couldn't wait any longer."

Kieran drew back to meet the smaller's eyes.  "Eli....we're related. You're...two years younger than me."

Eli scoffed. "Wow, a serial killer with a moral compass. Who woulda guessed it?" The sarcasm was palpable.

Kieran ducked his head and laughed once lightly. He raised his head to meet his cousin's gaze, eyes crinkling in mirth. "You sure 'bout this Li?"

Eli's smile could have blinded a man, instead it made Kieran wonder why he'd ever left this boy behind.

"Yes. I am Kieran."

Kieran smiled. Pressing his elbow to the wall, he used it as a pivot point to remove his arm from Elis neck, opting instead to rub his thumb across the boy's cheek.

"Ok then."

Eli smiled again. "Come 'ere" Kieran mumered, drawing the boy to him. Eli went willingly, arms wrapping around the older's middle.

Face burried in a toned chest, the younger allowed himself to confess words he hadn't uttered in nearly two years. 

"Love you Kier."

Kieran smiled and pressed a kiss to his boy's head. Soft words whispered.

"Love you too, Li."

**Author's Note:**

> Still not the weirdest pairing on the internet.


End file.
